Take A Walk With Me
by AnneWalker
Summary: The theme here is taking walks and how you get to know others and your self better on a walk. First fanfic so celebrate with me. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Psssssssssssst: wanna know a secret? i dont own sammy keyes dude**

**A/N:(it means author's note btw*que ooohhhh's*) This is my first fanfic and I feel like a little baby being born into this magical world. It's a mini adventure cause I didnt have a lot of time but then again no story is better than any story right? ESPECAILLY with how much you guys update *cough cough*Nah I'm just joshing ya. Any way review pwease and tell me if you want a new chapter Friday. I'm thinking of just writing a story and sticking to it and then once I'm done I will start a new story. So like one story will take up Monday and Friday . Or maybe I should have two stories at one time and one of them only gets updated on Monday and the other on Friday. So tell me your ideas okay? Pwease review ... For me?* bats lashes.***

Sammy's pov :  
"*Sigh*" I sighed so loudly Dorrito jumped when I walked in. I twirled around before landing on the couch. Casey Casey Casey Casey . He's so cute. The way he rode with me today. The way he held my hand at graveyard. I mentally sighed in my head so I wouldn't scare the cat again. Wait. A . Second. You didn't hear any of that,got it? Don't you know it's rude to drop in on people's thoughts? Get out!

When I was done scolding myself for being boy stupid I looked around my new room in Hudson's house.I saw my backpack in the corner and walked over to it. When I opened it I took one look at my homework and just though " Nope" I turned on the tv Darren gave me ( I didn't agree to this and I tried to stop him but Darren's a pro at this whole stubborn as a mule thing ) and Pretty Little Liars popped up about her another " Nope" went off in my head.I finally decided that I can't do anything with Casey on my mind so I grabbed my skateboard and left a note on the table for Grams and Hudson when they came back. I rolled down the street thinking of places to go. Marissa is gone( sad face), Holly is working ,Dot and Casey are too far, and you never know where Billy is. Mall it is.  
The mall is super close to Hudson's so it took five minutes to get there . I decided on the way there I was going to stop into Hot Topic to window shop for a new jacket since winter is coming so I headed over there. The inside of this store is super cool. I've never noticed before because I've only gone with Marissa and instead of noticing I complained to her. I miss the good old days. Anyway, this place is filled with tee shirt's and acessories for every show I like. I finally stopped gaping at merch when a girl came up to me and said " Are you staring at that HOT cashier?" I squinted at her because the cashier was in fact a dweeby looking 20 year old who's hair looked like it was cut by a five year old. The girl snickered and held out her hand " My name's Angie, wanna walk with me when your done?" I eyed her for a second, she had long curly brown hair , pale skin, and brow eyes. She didnt have any makeup on just a jacket and some leggings with grey boots. She had a necklace with a little triforce on it and a white friendship bracelet too. She seemed okay but the "walk with me" was kind odd.  
" Walk with me? Why not just say hang with me ?" I questioned  
She laughed " Cause I find "hang" a tad but over used"  
I though for a second,"Seems legit" I shrugged . I didn't have money to buy anything and I didn't have anyone to hang out with so I decide to hang out with her.  
" So what does 'cool your heels' mean?" She asked as we walked out of the store. She nudge my shoe( the shoes from The Killer Cruise) with her foot.(**A/N: hehe I forgot which store they're in, fail!)**  
" Did you know how a condor cools it's self down?" I said.  
" Nope"  
" Huh" then I launched into my tale.  
" So we cut up the snake-" I whipped around and saw a boy with a chicken hat jump into the bushes. It can't be Billy can it? Why would he hide from me? Is this a prank?He's so gonna get it if it is.  
" Something wrong ?" Angie asked.

**Okay so it's pretty short but don't judge. Actually do jugde and then turn that judgement into a review. Also don't fuss about spelling errors I try okay( I just fixed them,few!*wipes sweat*). I promise I will try and pick them all out but I didn't have a lot of time and if names are spelled wrong its cause of spell check ( I'm on my brother's iPad because I got my laptop taken away ).  
Also I'm going to do a question of the week:  
Who hear has hear of the movie " Whispers of the heart"? And if you haven't I dare you to go find it and watch it cause it's so good. Also pm me if you can help me with my fanfic account it's saying some pretty menacing stuff yo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HAPPY MONDAY!**

**You- pff Mondays can't be happy it's impossible **

**Me- yes it is this Monday is going to awesome for you because you've been rereading every story all weekend and now there is finally something new to read and laugh at **

**You- Anne I'm gonna trust you on this if I don't smile I'm not going to review **

**Me - Challenge ex-frickin-cepted**

**You- wait Anne you forgot something **

**Me - what?**

**You- the disclaimer**

**Me- what?**

**You- you don't own sammy keyes**

**Me- God, you don't have to rub it in my face *cough*meanie*cough***

Sammy's pov:

" Yeah I'm fine " I stood there for a second rubbing my eyes." Can we sit down ?" I ask.

" Sure. How about that table over there." She points to a green table right next to the bush that chicken boy jumped into and a smoothie place. We walked over and sat down.

" Angie I think the guy who jumped into the bush was a really good friend of mine, Billy Pratt. But he's notorious for his pranks and either it wasn't him, he's hiding something from me, or I'm about to be humiliated by one of his pranks"

She put on a thoughtful look and I started spitballing ideas off the top of my head.

" Okay well I could get my friend Sargent Borsch to help us track him down or maybe I could call all my friends and ask them if they know anything about his whereabouts or maybe we could ask my friend Hudson for some spy ge-"

She cut me off by clearing her throat.

" Why don't we call him from my phone and see if we can hear anything we recognize in the background. Then follow him and see what he's doing ?"

I wrinkle my nose.

" Because that makes too much sense. Now hand over your phone."

She pulls it out of her pocket and puts it in my hand. I type in Billy's number, press call, and hand it back.

_***Ring ring ring ***_

" Tis is villiam" Billy said in a German accent.

" William Pratt?" Angie asks in a British accent. Ha I like this girl she's just like me.

" Ya?"

" I've got some news that you may want to brace yourself for "

_***Crunch** Snap***_

I turn around to see where the noise came from and see a boy with a chicken hat standing in the middle of a bush. I walk over and tap on his shoulder saying " Billy bush diving is MY thing" in which his response was jumping out of his pants( not literally eewww you weirdo) and screaming like a little girl.

" So what's all the hiding about? " Angie as coming up to us.

" What's it to you?" Billy asks frowning at her.

" Ask her, love " She says putting on her accent so he recognizes her. I sigh.

"Billy meet Angie. Angie met Billy. There. Now WTF are you doing here?!"

He furrows his brows. " Keyes your not going to approve "

" Billy" I put on a straight face and look him in the eye.

"Saaaammy " He begged.

" BIL-LY" I said in a serious tone.

" Sammy really, your going to get super mad"

" Im not leaving without an answer"

I crossed my arms to prove it.

He looks down and sighs. " Danny and Marissa were.." He mumbles the rest.

" Huh?"

" They were making out in the smoothie shop " He says a tiny bit louder.

I felt my eye twitch.

Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

I felt my whole face just twitching all over.

That little...

" I can't ...even ...deal bro..."I squeaked.

"That's what I said "

" Who told you about this? "

" Casey"

" What?When? I just saw him" I sputter.

" Yeah and after your daaaaaaate " he snickers, " He went down to the mall to pick up Heather. She was crying and told Casey what she saw"

" Billy. Hold me down. " I ordered.

Without question he pulls both my arms back.

Good boy.

I walk over and peer through the glass doors.

Once glance over and I thought I might puke.

There I see Marissa and Danny all cozy in a far booth sucking faces passionately. She's gripping on his hair hard and he's holding her tightly.

Oh god.

He's got his filthy hands all over her now! Ooh eww I can't believe Marissa letting him go that far. I try to keep some screams down inside of me. I feel Billy wince from behind me. That poor heart broken boy. I feel so sorry for him.

I make a mental promise not to ever do that with Casey in public. I can just imagine how many pure innocent children they have scarred for life. Like me.

I feel a spark go off in my brain and pull out my iPhone. I smile at Billy and take a video. Oh tomorrows sleepover is gonna be FUN.

**A/N: OHHH MARISSA TOTALLY GONNA GET IT.**

**So on Saturday I had a life changing epiphany.**

**Less updates= more reviews.**

**Pwease pwease review? I really can't stop updating cause I love updating sooo much. I can't help myself. But it feel so empty when you don't review.**

**With hugs,**

**Anne Spice ( aka sporty spice** )


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy's POV

. . .

Uuuggghhhh.

I threw a red T-shirt into my duffle bag. I'm a big fan of Sundays, but I really didn't want to see Marissa's lying little face.

How many times do I have to tell her who Danny really is before it sinks into her head?

I sigh.

At least Holly and Dot would be there.

Oh and Angie too.

You know, I really like Angie. She's like a female version of Casey. A go with the flow kind of person, who knows how to cheer someone up.

After Billy left, Angie could tell I was really beaten up about all of this. For some reason, I felt the need to tell her everything that had ever happen between Marissa and Danny. And you know what she said?

"Tough."

Oddly enough, that put a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

I'm not even quite sure why, it just filled me with a really electric feeling. Like the word tough was something I could seriously relate with. Like my favorite song or something.

Because that's just how life is for me. Like my mom leaving me with grams.

Tough.

And guess what I had to be when she left?

Tough.

And you know what I'm gonna do when Marissa comes crying? I'm gonna tell her tough.

Because that's how love is.

That's just how we have to be.

Aaaaaannnndddd all my pants are in the wash. I'll just borrow someone else's, I guess.

My iPhone rang its timer, so I grabbed my night bag and headed over to the front door. I jumped on my skateboard and slung my bag over my shoulder. I was getting a ride from Dot's dad with Holly, so I headed over to the parlor.

"Hey Sammy," Holly greeted me as I walked in

"Hey," I looked down and flopped into one if their waiting chairs.

"Sammy come on. We've got a plan and everything, you don't need to stress."

"Holly, Marissa hasn't called me,emailed me, or texted me at all since this has happened. What if she's hiding something more? What if she..."

"Sammy you seriously think Marissa would do that?"

"She's been acting pretty weird lately."

Holly frowned, "Yeah."

"Hey look, there's Dot. Let's go."

We arrived at Marissa's house early, and waited for Angie's dad to drop her off before going inside.

He dropped her off in a silver Audi, and sped off. She waved and smiled warmly at us. When she reached us, we all greeted each other and went over the plan.

Okay "plan" sounds evil.

So really after an hour of normal hanging around, we're all going to play truth or dare until marissa chooses truth.

Then we ask her, "Is it true that you were making out with Danny?"

From there we made up two scenarios.

If she says no, we show her the video and grill her about keeping stuff from us.

If she says yes, we tie her to a bed and get a priest.

I fill myself up with courage and knock. Marissa opened the door with a squeal.

"You're finally here!"

With a chorus of hey marissa's, we walked up to her room.

She plopped down on her bed, and Dot, Holly, and I set up our sleeping bags and set our stuff down like usual. Angie had sat down on the other bed and looked around. I had told her that was were she would sleep before hand, but she obviously didn't know where to put her stuff.

I come up to her and say, "Look."

I go to the foot of the bed and pull out the built in drawer. She looks amazed for a second, then puts her stuff in.

"This is such a cool house," Angie said turning around to Marissa.

Marissa smiled and said "You must be Angie. You already look like you're gonna fit in great!"

I squint at Marissa for a bit.

"So you did get my texts? Why didn't you answer?!"

She chews on a nail and looks around, "I was busy last night."

I give Holly a weary glance, and she gives me a look like, "Just wait."

I sigh and let it go,"Oh, okay. I was worried you were hiding something from me."

I can feel Holly and Dot burning holes into my skull, but so what? It felt good.

Marissa's squirming like a pro, trying not to do the Mckenze dance, but she's shifting around. I pretend not to notice, and turn around to Angie.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Grouplove and Florence and the machine."

I smile. It just so happens I bought Florence's song "Cosmic love" last night.

I set my iPhone down on Marissa's dock and start the song. Florence's voice came crisp and clear through the speakers.

"A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes..."

Dot and holly jumped up and start singing and swaying. Haha, my friends. We're all so close, and we don't even know it sometimes.

"And you knew some how I could find my way back and I heard your heart beating you were in the darkness too so I stayed in the darkness with you …

The stars the moon they have all been blown out you left me in the dark no dawn no day I'm always in this twilight in the shadow of your heart..."

Ummmm...

Am I the only one who just saw Marissa and Danny's whole relationship in those lyrics? I turn around and see Marissa looking up something on her phone. Her eyes are kinda teary and she's biting her lip. I guess I'm not the only one who noticed this.

"Eeeeek! Guys guys lets play truth or dare!" Dot, Holly, and Angie scream in unison. Marissa and I grin and we gather in a circle.

"Who wants to go first?!" I say. Dot raises her hand. We all look at her and she runs her hands across her chin.

"Marissa, truth or dare?"

Marissa decides instantly.

"Truth."

A/N: I have four projects left I'm almost free. Sorry this is a FRIGGING WEEK LATE. Thank Cam it's not two weeks later.

Also homepeeps things are gonna get cray in the next chapter and I'm sorry this kinda turned into a songfic but seriously you NEED to hear cosmic love by Florence and the machine you will totally see all of the Marissa and Danny in it.


	4. Chapter 4

"What was the last thing you did with Danny?"

She squirms a bit, "Ha .. ha .. ha, funny that you should mention that ... I've been meaning to tell you something."

We all snicker. Dot smirks and grabs my phone, "Don't worry, we already know."

Marissa chuckles nervously,

"Oh."

Dot plays the video, and sweat drips down Marissa forehead. When the video ends, Holly speaks up, "So what were you going to tell us?"

Marissa chews on a nail.

"So uh .. You know how I promised not go go near him? Well we ...bumped... into.. each other by accident at the mall and... He told me about what he did last weekend and how he saved this guy's hamster and ... stuff and we were walking around and he offered to take me to a movie ... And .. I said yesss and um after we kind went to uh um a smoothie shop and we talked for a little bit and uh well then Heather showed up and started picking on me and Danny stood up for me and ... we .. um... Well you saw and then he was like ..'Hey wanna go back to my place?' And uh well er-"

Everyone's jaws were on the floor. Angie stands up and cuts her off, "Are you saying...?" She raised an eyebrow. Marissa looks down.

"Well .. Yes."

Angie rolls her sleeves up and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure?"

"Well I threw up this morning, but I also have a sniffle so ..."

I looked back and forth between Angie and Marissa.

Wait .. What?

Dot and holly pull in sharp breaths of realization. I can see Angie counting to ten and taking deep breathes.

Mmmmkay I'm missing something.

"Angie what's going on?" I say standing up, my patience gone.

Angie looked into my eyes and frowned, "We need to go to the drug store."

She looked away and shook her head.

"I always knew he was going to be a screw up. My brother never fails to amaze though."

HOLD UP.

My mind chews on it for a little while longer.

She just said brother.

Marissa threw up.

Danny.

Oh hell no!

A/N: I'm greatly disappointed in you guys. I know for a fact that there have been more than 6 people who have read this story. Guys reading reviews is half the fun of writing. Please review I don't even care if you're reviewing just to tell me it's sucks, I just need to know what each and every one of you think. Please.

love,

Chashire cat ( I ran out of puns on my name I'll come up with more don't worry)

Ps

Guys I want you to know that thanks to Cam this chapter was posted three weeks early. Everyone go give her some love and review on her stories so she doesn't quit fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

. . .

We decide to walk to the nearest target where we could do self check outs. We had to walk because Marissa's mom would want to see what we got... and that wouldn't be very fun.  
"How many blocks away is it anyway?" Holly asked.  
"Three blocks ... I work there actually " Angie said like it was normal for a fifteen year old to work. Well we all have our workers permits, but still.  
"Work?" Marissa spat out, shocked.  
Angie just shrugged.  
"Yeah, I've got a lot of free time"  
"What does that mean?" Holly questioned.  
"I graduated early" Angie had such a calm demeanor.  
"Woah are you some kind of genius?" I asked.  
"No I was just homeschooled and I got four years worth if school done in one year so I got to take my G.E.D. early "  
I nod approvingly,"Seems legit."  
She laughed.  
"Is Danny really your brother"  
"It's complicated "  
"How?"  
"Well we share a dad and he got two women pregnant on the same day so were kind of twins. Danny and I used to live together but when I was ten I moved in with my mom. Danny was always a player. His first kiss was at ten actually. In my room.. With my best friend... " she sighs and shakes her head.  
I think about this for a second. Man I though I had a rough past. None of the rest of us could really think of anything to say so we played would you rather the rest of the way to Target.

"Well here we are " I announced stopping in the isle with the tests.  
"Quick! Hurry up Sammy i'm dying to know if she's positive or not!".  
"I know me too."(Angie)  
"This is like a soap opera."(holly)  
"Should I just take the test here?"(Marissa)  
"Yes!"(all)  
We grab the small package and run to the check out machine. After Marissa's inserted a ten dollar bill we run into the large Target bath rooms.  
Marissa goes into a stall and we all wait.  
I hear a sharp gasp from Marissa and a minute later she walks out of the bathroom and calmly shows us the result.

**A/N: don't judge me I was actually gonna drag her results out for a few more chapters but lucky you it's coming next chapter. Also yeah I know ... :/ no one really has a target three block away from their house but idk I just didnt want them to walk to far okay?  
Love,  
.:Anne:.**

** Cam dont dare me to do stuff I always do it**

**witt out dither a do here's pure cam for ya enjoy the show**

**( ky apparently is this guy who reads sk and cam wants his number I didn't think it was very clear but I would also like to meet him so I'm clarifying it for ya )**

SO HIIIIIIIIIIII I'M GONNA START WRITING COMMENTARY AT THE BOTTOM OF YOUR STORIES BC IT'S FUN AND PEOPLE GET TO SEE HOW MUCH OF A CRAZY I AM. SO YEAH. HOW ARE YOU GUYS? KYYYYYYY I STILL LOVE YOU SOMEONE TELL THAT BOY TO CALL ME OR SOMETHING BC I AM DYING TO MEET HIM. YEAH I BET YOURE SUPER HOT BUT IF YOURE NOT LIKE CASEY YOU ARE A DISSAPPOINTMET AND DONT EVER TALK TO ME. JK. LUV YA LOTS. LOVE ALWAYS THE SUPER SEXY MEXICAN (IM NOT MEXICAN) CRAZY SUPER HYPER CAMMMMMMMMMMMMM


End file.
